


The shitty things I say

by Andelois



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, It's just me and mAh fraaands, What characters lol, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andelois/pseuds/Andelois
Summary: Just a collection of the bullshit that comes out of my brain. Mostly taken from WhatsApp conversations.





	The shitty things I say

[5/22, 8:06 AM] MemeTypePokemon: I am ready to start a new morning with a deep sense of hatred for mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
